


May I?

by Concreteayngel



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concreteayngel/pseuds/Concreteayngel
Summary: Ever wonder how Kristoff, a man raised by trolls, grew up to be such a gentleman? Anna finds out.Angsty, fluffy one-shot with brief mentions of sexual assault. Nothing graphic.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	May I?

“May I?” Kristoff’s warm breath tickled Anna’s ear, as he stood behind her, impossibly close--nearly engulfing her--but somehow never close enough. His dexterous fingers stilled on the ties of her gown, waiting for her response. 

The newlyweds had done this a time or two before, no longer shy about the insatiable desire they felt for each other since they consummated their marriage vows four months prior. Their first time was a little awkward, a little short-lived, and a little painful, especially for Kristoff. 

He had been trying his best to please her, and doing a spectacular job, when she gave him a bloody nose...with her crotch--a memory that mortifies her to this day, even though Kristoff insists it was his favorite way to get a gusher. Even still, Anna can’t help but smile and blush when he discreetly rubs his nose and winks at her from across the room during royal functions. Oh how she loved that man!

“We’re married now, Kristoff. You don’t need to ask,” Anna assented, wishing he would just get on with it, already. It had been a long day, and she needed him. _Bad_. 

Kristoff, however, was not picking up what she was putting down. He left her gown undisturbed and turned her around to face him. Undeterred, she tugged at his sash determinedly, but he halted her actions by taking her small, soft hands into his large, hardened ones. 

“Yes. I do,” he said emphatically, looking down into her wide turquoise eyes. The crackling fireplace behind her gave his face a warm, flickering glow. “Anna, being married has nothing to do with it. I _have never_ and _will never_ have any kind of claim over your body. What you do with it...what you do with me will _always_ be your choice. I need you to understand that.” 

Anna gaped at him. _Who_ was _this man?_ She had to admit, she was a little worried about what married life would be like with Kristoff. Her chamber maids had warned her that men could be rather insistent when it came to the “wifely duty.” The maids were also in agreement that it wouldn’t be particularly enjoyable, but that after the first few times it ‘wouldn’t be so bad.’

Anna couldn’t imagine ever _not_ wanting Kristoff that way, especially after he had proven to be such a patient, gentle, and attentive lover. It was becoming clearer to her every day just what an extraordinary man she married. Temporarily distracted from what they were doing moments ago, Anna looked up at him speculatively.

“Kristoff, I have to know,” she paused, choosing her words carefully. “How does a man raised without a human mother have so much respect for women? Where does that come from?” 

Kristoff blinked a few times at the unexpected turn in the conversation. It wasn’t something he was all that eager to talk about, but he knew that Anna wouldn’t let it drop without an answer, and she deserved his honesty. She had been so candid with him, so vulnerable so many times, it was the least he could do for his queen. 

“Let’s go lay down, and I’ll tell you about it,” Kristoff gave her a small squeeze and kissed her forehead. “But first, why don’t you go get comfortable?” he added after noticing her shift uncomfortably in her heels.

***

A short time later, Anna was laying contentedly in Kristoff’s arms. She was wearing his pajama top which brushed the top of her knees. He was barechested, wearing the matching bottoms. 

“Alright” she burrowed into Kristoff’s side, “I’m ready. Let’s hear it.” 

Kristoff gently stroked the back of her arm with one hand, while picking at a loose thread from the duvet with the other. 

“It’s not a very pleasant story, Anna,” Kristoff warned. “Are you sure you want to hear it?” 

“Kristoff, I want to know _everything_ about you. Good, bad, and ugly. Though I seriously doubt there is anything about you that could ever be considered ugly” she smirked, while running her hand appreciatively up and down his chiseled abdomen. 

“Okay, well do you remember how I told you that I never knew my mother?” Krisoff began. She wordlessly nodded her head against his chest. “Well, I was born in Asker, and spent the first few years of my life at an orphanage there. From time to time, people would come looking to adopt one of us. Usually they were farmers who wanted cheap labor to help out on the farm. A husband and wife came in one time; they were looking at the older boys, but I caught the wife's eye.

“ ‘What about him?’ the woman asked the nun who ran the orphanage. The nun told the farmer’s wife that I had been left there as a baby by my mother. She had been raped when she became pregnant with me. She didn’t want to see her rapist's face every time she looked at me.” 

“Oh, Kristoff!” Anna gasped at the devastating revelation. 

He stoically continued, his eyes glossy and far away, remembering the searing pain of discovering the truth of his abandonment. “I was too young to know what all that meant at the time, but it was not the story that I had imagined for my parents. For me. And I was just so _mad_ at that nun for shattering my fantasies. It was stupid, but I ran away. 

“Not long after that, I joined up with a group of street kids, and started working at a tavern up in Sognsvann, bussing tables and sweeping floors to make money for food.” 

“Wait, how old were you?” Anna interjected, horrorstruck. 

“Five or six,” Kristoff supplied, swallowing thickly. “It wasn’t so bad. The other kids looked out for me as best as they could. And the ladies who worked at the tavern took me under their wing. Especially this one--her name was Ingrid. She always made sure I was fed and had warm clothes to wear in the winter. On especially cold nights, she’d let me sleep in her barn. That’s how I got Sven!

“One of the times she let me sleep in her barn, one of her reindeer cows had just recently had twin calves. That almost never happens, but Sven was the runt of the two. Her husband was going to put him down, but I begged to keep him, so they let me take him. I know it’s dumb, but--” his breath hitched, “but whenever she was kind to me, I wondered if she was my mother. I pretended she was.” 

Anna’s heart was breaking for Kristoff with every word he spoke. She had so many questions, and so much that she wanted to say. But she knew what he needed now was not her outrage or her pity, but just to listen. 

Kristoff cleared his throat and went on, “Anyway, the patrons of that tavern were mostly ice harvesters. Most of them were decent men, but some of them...”

He shook his head in disgust, “Some of them were nasty drunks, and they’d get rough with the women. Put their hands all over them. Kiss them. Sometimes hurt them when they objected. It was horrible. I hated to see them cry. And I never could understand it! How such big, strong men could manhandle defenseless women like that. It just never seemed right,” Kristoff scowled at the memory. 

“It wasn’t long after that that I followed the ice trail your sister left to the Valley of the Living Rock. Found the trolls. Found you. You know the rest after that. And so,” he concluded, “to answer your question, I decided a long time ago that I would never be one of those men. A woman would never look upon me with fear. And most importantly, no child would ever find himself without a mother because of me” he spoke resolutely. 

“I also know that my size is intimidating to most men. So it’s important for my wife, my _tiny_ wife,” he amended, squeezing the dainty hand that laid over his heart, “to know that the power is entirely hers. That’s why I ask, out loud, every time.” 

Anna looked at him with a jumbled mix of emotions. Sadness for all that he’d been through at such a tender age. Pride for what he’d overcome. And unconditional love for the incredible man he turned out to be--the man that was all hers, laying right next to her pouring his heart out. 

“I guess I just have one question for you, Mr. Bjorgman.” 

“Anything, my queen.”

“May _I?_ ” she drew him in for a kiss as she tugged at the waistband of his pajama pants.

“Dear gods, yes,” Kristoff gave in to the fierce kiss, looking forward to a lifetime of laying his power at this woman’s feet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been tinkering around with this one for a little while. I think most of us Kristoff fans can agree that his respectful, gentle nature is one of his best, most significant qualities, and I really wanted to explore that a little bit. I know it's a bit dark, but I hope you enjoyed it. Would love to hear your thoughts! :)


End file.
